The present invention relates to a cooling receptacle having a storage chamber or room in a heat-insulated housing, and an opening in its front side which is adjustable to open/close by a door filled with an insulating material therein.
In such cooling receptacle, an opening which is provided in the front side of a heat-insulated housing is conventionally closed by an open/close adjustable door which is supported for rotation by a pivot. The door is composed of an exterior member or material, an interior member or material and a foam heat-insulating material for filling a space or gap between the exterior member and the interior member. Further, a handle for opening/closing the door is installed in the front surface of the door. The handle is composed of a handle base to be directly fixed in the exterior member, a main body thereof, and a handle cover. After the handle base is fixed on the exterior member, the main body of the handle is installed in the handle base and then the handle cover is installed in the front surface of the main body.
In case where the handle base is installed in the exterior member, a nut member or material is held in the back side of the exterior member, and an installing section of the handle base is held on the front surface of the exterior member and is fixed by a screw. Then, the main body of the handle is fixed in the handle base and the handle cover is installed in the front surface of the main body of the handle.
However, in case of fixing the handle base, the nut member has to be held from the back side of the exterior member, for example, by fingers and the handle base is screwed while it is held in the front side of the exterior member. There is a problem that an installing operation of the handle is complicated because it is difficult to fix the handle base while comparatively small nut member is held.
An object of the invention is to solve the conventional technical problem, to make the installing operation of the handle simpler, and to provide a cooling receptacle in which the handle can be strongly fixed in the exterior member.
The object of the invention can be achieved by cooling receptacle comprising a storage room installed in a heat-insulated housing which has an opening in its front side, an open/close adjustable door in which an insulating material is filled and which stops up the opening, a cut formed in an exterior member of the door, a screw hole formed in the exterior member near the cut, a handle base connected to the cut so as to cover it, a handle provided in the handle base and fixed in the exterior member by the screw which is screwed to the screw hole, a flange extending to a back side of the exterior member in which the screw hole is placed, and a holding section for a nut member which is held between the holding section and the exterior member by screw.
According to the invention, the cooling receptacle having the storage room in the heat-insulated housing which has the opening in its front side, said opening adjustable to open or close by the door in which the insulating material is filled, is composed of the cut formed in the exterior member of the door, the screw hole formed in the exterior surface near the cut, the handle base connected to the cut so as to cover the cut, the handle provided in the handle base and fixed in the exterior member with the screw which is screwed to the screw hole, the flange provided in the back surface of the exterior member in which the screw hole is placed, and the holding section for the nut member which is held between the holding section and the exterior member by screw. According to the configuration, since the flange of handle base is held in the back side of the exterior member and the handle is placed in the handle base, all of the handle, the exterior member and the handle base are fixed by screw together.
The holding section is formed in the flange of the handle base, and the nut member which is connected to the holding section by a screw can be held in the holding section. As a result, the screw can be easily in line with the nut member and the handle can be strongly fixed in the exterior member.
In case where the handle is installed, the nut member is placed in the holding section of the handle base and the flange of the handle base is slid along the back side of the exterior member to hold the handle base in the cut of the exterior member. As a result, the installing operation of the handle can be simplified.
In the cooling receptacle of the second invention, the holding section of the flange has a path in which the insulating material is incorporated.
According to the second invention, the insulating material is incorporated through the path and is filled between the holding section of the flange and the exterior member, whereby the nut member existing in the holding section of the flange is pressed to the back side of the exterior member to strongly fix the handle base in the exterior member.